Галерея:Масару Даймон
Дизайн персонажа= Официальный дизайн Masaru Daimon Design.PNG|Дизайн Масару. Masaru Daimon Shoes.PNG|Ботинки Масару. Masaru Daimon Headphones.PNG|Наушники Масару. Warriors of Hope Hero Symbol Masaru Daimon.png|Эмблема Масару, как Героя Воинов Надежды. Бета дизайн Warriors of Hope Beta 1.PNG|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. Warriors of Hope Beta 2.PNG|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. (2) Warriors of Hope Beta 3.PNG|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. (3) |-| Аниме= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Нагито в роли Слуги Воинов Надежды. Эпизод 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Масару прячется в отеле с бывшими членами Воинов Надежды. |-| Игра= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Пролог Masaru messing with a corpse.png|Масару играет с трупом ведущего новостей. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|Воины Надежды на их секретной базе. Masaru standing ontop of people.png|Масару стоит на верху пирамиды. Masaru celebrating his victory.png|Масару на атлетической встрече. Глава 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-57-850.jpg|Масару контролирует своего робота. Boss 1.PNG|Робот Масару: Робот-Герой Марк Гайвер. Masaru Daimon after being defeated 1.png|Масару видит, как его робот взрывается. Masaru Daimon after being defeated 2.png|Масару после взрыва. Masaru Daimon after being defeated 3.png|Дети-Монокумы тащат Масару. Глава 2 HeroMasaru.jpg|Картина, изображающая Масару в роли Героя. HeroMasarufight.jpg|Герой Масару в битве. MasaruKotoko.jpg|Герой Масару и Боец Котоко. Cinderella4.jpg|Масару в роли принца Котоко в постановке "Золушка". Глава 4 The Warriors of Hope in detention.png|Масару и остальные Воины в начальной школе. The Warriors of Hope about to commit suicide.jpg|Масару вместе со всеми остальными собирается совершить групповое самоубийство. Junko Enoshima stopping the Warriors of Hope from dying.jpg|Джунко Эношима останавливает Масару и других от совершения суицида. The Warriors of Hope being abducted.jpg|Джунко похищает Масару и остальных. The Warriors of Hope's first act of justice.jpg|Масару и Джатаро Кемури впервые убивают взрослого, чтобы распространить отчаяние. Monaca Towa becoming everyone's hope.jpg|Масару и другие загипнотизированы добротой Монаки Товы. Эпилог SoldiersLive.jpg|Живые Воины Надежды (за исключением Монаки Товы). Специальное Hidden WOH The Hero figure.png|Скрытая фигурка Воина Масару. |-| Манга= Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangamasarucolor.jpg|Масару в цвете. Zombiecorpse.jpg|Масару и Джатаро Кемури играют с трупом. Mangamasaru2.jpg|Комару встречает Масару. Masarujataro.jpg|Масару и Джатаро взволнованы тем, что дают Комару автографы. Mangamasaru3.jpg|Представление Масару. Mangamasaru4.jpg|Восхищенный Масару. Mangamasaru5.jpg|Масару злится на Комару за то, что та расстроила Монаку. Mangamasaru1.jpg|Масару рассказывает Комару о люке. Mangamasaru6.jpg|Масару играет в футбол с Монокумой. Mangamasaru7.jpg|Масару плачет после напоминаний о его травматическом прошлом. Mangamasaru8.jpg|Масару бросает вызов Комару и Токо Фукаве. Mangamasaru9.jpg|Масару хвастается убитыми Демонами. Mangamasaru10.jpg|Герой Масару убивает Демонов. Mangamasaru11.jpg|Масару после проигрыша. Mangamasaru12.jpg|Наказание Масару. |-| Официальный арт= Бонус за предзаказ Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Файл от 'GEO-online.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Файл от 'Sanyodo.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from stellaworth.png|Файл от 'stellaworth.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Обои от 'JoshinWeb.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Коврик для мыши от 'furu1online.net' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Открытка от 'fammys.jp' ---- Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. |-| Официальный сайт= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Масару на обложке буклета Воинов Надежды. Masaru's profiler from the site.png|Профиль Масару на официальном японском сайте. Masaru's_profiler_from_the_site_english.png|Профиль Масару на официальном английском сайте. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами ''Danganronpa Another Episode для PC.Spike's Digital. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для iPhone. |-| Ссылки en:Gallery:Masaru Daimon Категория:Галереи